Far Beyond the Light
by Shukusen
Summary: Because of Alias's clumsiness, she ends up meeting Draco Malfoy in the hall..and during a rather odd potions class, Draco finds he has feelings for Alias or rather is attracted to ..and Alias him...nice make out scenes, a cheerful anti social girl who sna
1. The Great Clumisiness of Alias

*Authors pre note* Before you read this, you should be warned that this story does  
  
(30,780) contain sexual moments and language, I'm warning you, but really, unless your very offensive or squeamish I don't think this should turn you off.. but oh well anyways if I had to sum it up, for some parts, this story is rated R!..because I'm not really sure..grrrr..*Evil chuckles* and I know what you might be thinking, " Harry Potter is a CHILDREN'S story it should never be written like this!" Well quite frankly I don't care. I write whatever pleases me. And I won't care much if you think I'm perverted. Or whatever ee..I'm getting way too emotional about this. It's not as bad as I'M making it sound. Mind I do appreciate criticism, so feel free to e-mail me! I'm lonely and unconfident! Oh and yes when you get to the 7th paragraph, you might think Alias is a Mary Sue but I had to make her beautiful or the plot the whole story wouldn't really work! I was afraid of Alias turning into a Mary Sue so much I took the Harry Potter Mary Sue test but I passed with 6 marks to spare ^.^; And remember.. There's no sex in the champagne room! And of course "We all live in a yellow submarine, a yellow submarine.." Do I sound all sure of myself? I'm not..*sigh* I'm here blending in with the billions of other writers, because in truth I am far to meek to try for say Diagon Alley..with good reason mind you. How could I ever think to bring my story into the place that holds say. the great works of Cassandra Claire? But oh well.do please comment and oh I was going to say something..oh yes! I don't think I portrayed Draco good enough.and I think I'll definitely have to try and improve him in the next few chapters? All right.  
  
Alias stared blankly out of the window her chin resting in the palm of her right hand. Transfiguration was so boring. Especially since the class was only copying notes off the board. She didn't even bother to copy them, she simply scribbled on her parchment idly, yawning quietly every now and then. Alias looked down at her watch, still thirty minutes to go, this was boring."Like I don't have anything better to do then school work jeez," Alias thought.  
  
So Alias stayed scribbling, every now and then reminding herself to look up at the board every now and then, so as not to be conspicuous. But when the bell rang she jumped out of her chair quickly and stuffed everything in her pack. Everyone was staring at her; apparently she had gotten up a little too quickly. Alias blushed deeply, but by this time everyone else had gotten up and paid no attention to her. "Whatever," Alias said under her breath and shrugged.  
  
She walked to the door quickly and started to for the Great Hall for lunch. She had missed breakfast because she had waken up only five minutes before Herbology started and had only enough time to pull on her robes, grab her things and run for it. Alias was thinking about what she might have when she collided with another student. Alias blinked, and looked up, she had fallen. "Why don't you watch where your going?!" the boy asked her, and she smiled as if she hadn't heard the boy. "There must have been a crack in the floor, sorry!" Alias said as she had gotten up.  
  
"Right, very funny," the boy said and walked away.during this time Alias looked up at the boy, Soft threads of platinum blonde swept down close to his ears and framed his slightly pointed face, charcoal gray eyes were gently dusted in  
  
pewter. His flesh was soft and creamy white. He was a strong figure and was cloaked  
  
in onyx robes over a white shirt. Alias gasped for a moment, and when she regained her senses, shrugged and gotten up, "Okay.." and she started walking for the great hall again and she sat at the Ravenclaw table. Alias loaded her plate with some food and looked around the hall absent mindedly. No one she knew, she knew really, except one boy at the Hufflepuff table she had paired up with one day during potions. He was surrounded by a group of people, and Alias doubted she'd be able to join them. "Oh there's that rude boy." Alias noted at the Slytherin table and had half a mind to stare at him, and so she did.  
  
There wasn't anymore time to stare or eat for that matter, because the bell rung and Alias jumped up and double checked her schedule, it was double potions with the Slytherins. Alias walked toward the dungeons with a large crowed of Ravenclaws and sat at a deserted table in the dungeons. Snape was waiting in the dungeons with them, writing the rest of a potion on the board, the class waited in silence until he turned around to face the class. "New potion today, I'll be pairing you up with partner, I suggest you have it done with perfection, as this will be a major part of your grade," Snape said rather grimly. One by one Snape paired up his students starting from the back coming to the front, in the end Alias was paired with the one she would either love or never want, she couldn't quite decide and of course, it was the boy she had ran into in the hall.  
  
The boy who had been called Malfoy by Snape came over rather reluctantly and sat next to Alias with a loud sigh; he was making it very obvious that he didn't want to work with her. So they didn't talk, Alias set her cauldron on the table and began digging around for her ingredients; she needed a pound of beetles head and thirty dragon heartstrings. Alias added these things quickly and the boy, Malfoy, was about to add half a bottle of centipede leg's when Alias, reaching up to add a bottle of dragons blood, perhaps because she was staring at Malfoy at the time, accidentally knocked the bottle out of Malfoy's hands and the container sprawled the legs all over the floor. Malfoy glared at Alias, "Pick those up!" and Alias muttering to herself about overly cross people got up and slowly bent down to pick up the legs, it was hard work, there being so many and the legs being so small, so Alias had to scramble, pinching her fingers together to get them, this took several minutes and Malfoy, getting annoyed looked down at Alias.  
  
*** 


	2. Teenage Hormones At work

Malfoy or rather Draco was his name, was going to shout to hurry up, but he stopped before he began, Draco hadn't noticed Alias before really, and he couldn't choose another word really.this was hot. Draco hadn't noticed her short brown hair and bright green eyes before, but what was most intriguing, and had caught Draco's eye, was the fact that he could see just the tip of Alias's panties just poking out from her skirt. Alias saw Draco looking at her through the corner of her eye, however she didn't know what he was looking at, so she just assumed it meant to hurry up and Alias got most of the Centipedes leg's into the jar and walked back to her seat, on the way bumping her knee on the leg of an empty table. Draco emptied the rest of the ingredients into the cauldron, which started to boil and turn into a slight, dim purple. Draco was considerably nicer to Alias of course and introduced himself to her.  
  
"I'm Draco Malfoy, but by all means, call me Draco.." Draco said with a smug smile, he had already began to work things out in his head, this girl was beautiful, and if he played his cards right, surely he could get, well, closer to her, he figured. Alias of course knew nothing of this, and was very happy. "I'm Alias Marie Dawn, Draco." Alias said with a friendly smile. Everything was alright from that point on, except when Alias had forgotten to stir the potion and it bubbled onto the table, Draco wiped most of the stuff up with his shirt, and Alias, with a scowl on her face, stirred it furiously until it was normal, when Snape had come to grade their potion, the spill was mostly covered, and they received almost top marks, except for the fact that they where two ounces short of how much potion was required. By the end of class, Alias had been charmed enough by Draco to begin to really like him, and she couldn't wait to see him again when class had ended.  
  
Alias waved to Draco when the bell rang and headed for her next lesson, Defense Against the Dark Arts, all through this lesson Alias was sucking on her candy quill and just letting her thoughts wander, she wanted to know why Draco was suddenly being nice to her, and she decided that perhaps he had just decided he ought to try and be nicer or something. In the back of her mind, Alias knew this was wrong, but she pushed it away from her thoughts. After her last class Alias skipped down to dinner with a full heart. Alias ate contentedly and after dinner, she was about to leave the Great Hall and started to head up to the Ravenclaw common room when she saw Draco approaching. He had been at the Slytherin table, eyeing Alias and saying things to his friends, Alias hadn't seen this, or for sure she would have become a bit suspicious.  
  
Alias grinned at Draco, "Hi," and Draco nodded, "Hello, I've decided, why don't we go and talk some place?" Draco asked. Alias blinked, "But we can talk here, can't we?" Draco grinned, he had expected this, and he shook his head, "Don't you want to go somewhere a bit more, quiet?" and it was a good reason, or rather excuse in Draco's case, Alias and Draco could hardly hear themselves now over all the talking that was going on in the hall. Alias had to agree and nodded. Draco had the same smug smile on his face he had had all day, and he took one of Alias's slender hands and took her to an abandoned classroom far away from any place Alias had ever been, or Draco at that. Alias skipped over and sat on a rickety old table, letting her legs dangle freely, while Draco stood with his elbow propped up against the wall.  
  
"So what did you want to talk about?" Alias asked. Draco approached, his blue eyes sparkling very brightly, especially when they hit the torch light, which they always seemed to do. Alias practically melted when she looked into them. "I'm afraid I lied, I don't want to talk at all, really." Draco said, letting his voice wander. Alias was confused, "What do you want to do then?"  
  
And with that Draco jumped onto the table and pressed Alias down slightly, and he kissed her, pressing his tongue into her mouth with a bit of force.after awhile of kissing Alias, Draco drew his hands slowly down Alias's body, starting from her neck and stopping momentarily at her stomach. Draco started to pull Alias's shirt up, slowly, so very slowly, Alias had just started to notice, when the door flew open. It was, possibly the worst person you would want to see when you were in a deserted classroom, making out with someone, all when you should have been in your common room, it was Snape. "What's going on here?! Oh I don't want to know, Malfoy, get off her, LEAVE NOW!" and Draco did, with dignity enough not to run, however he was close to it, and Alias was sure he was sprinting when he got out of Snape's sight. Snape closed in on Alias scowling deeply.  
  
"If I ever, ever, see you in a restricted area, with Malfoy, or anywhere with Malfoy in that respect, or anyone else, in the state you were in, I'll see you get the highest punishment possible, twenty points from Ravenclaw, get out of my sight!" and Alias ran out, and stopped only when she realized she didn't know where she was going. Alias, she didn't want to sleep.not in her dormitory, she felt odd, different, she didn't want to sleep as if nothing had happened and see Draco in private or whatever she had to do, so she decided to head toward the Slytherin common room, she knew where it was because she had once seen some people she had recognized as Slytherins coming out from behind a what appeared to be, just another stone wall. When she got to the wall, mind Alias wasn't very paranoid or worried about getting caught, she never really was, she was in her own little state of mind. Alias blinked, she didn't know the password. "Err, Slytherin, Salazar, Hogwarts, Snape!" and the wall slowly opened.  
  
Not indeed because Alias had said the password, but because someone was pushing the wall aside, that was Draco Malfoy of course. Alias blinked, "What are you doing here?" Draco raised an eyebrow, "No, it's more like, what are you doing here?" Alias smiled and put a hand behind her head, "Err I guess I came to see you then," Draco smiled smugly. "Well then come on," Draco said and took Alias's hand. Draco led Alias up the stairs to the sixth year dormitory, and they lay in Draco's bed. And before Alias got down to telling Draco what she wanted to tell him, she had fallen asleep with her head on Draco's chest. Alias woke up to a lot of sniggering and laughing, and rubbed her eyes until her sight became clear.  
  
Alias's eyes widened in horror, she was still in Draco's bed and all of the Slytherin boys were standing over her. Draco was still asleep, and Alias in panic jumped up like a cat and ran out the door. Alias was sprinting and breathing very heavily after awhile, "Oh- I'm-dead- the whole school is-going-to know!" Alias muttered the password and bustled into her common room. Then Alias stopped and put a hand on her head, everything was pretty much a blur, "What am I going to-do now? I'll never live this down, oh and I'll probably be expelled when Snape finds out oh!"  
  
****  
  
What's going to happen to Alias? Will Snape find out? Whatever IS the Slytherin password? What exactly does this false relationship between Draco and Alias mean!? The Answer to most of these questions in the next chapter!! 


	3. Guttersluts and Apologies

Alias wanted to melt, or at least stay in her bed all day, but she decided that putting it off, facing everyone would be just as hard tomorrow, she might even be deemed a coward if she put it off. So Alias went to her dorm, changed into clean clothes and got her things together, most of the students in the common room had left.  
  
Alias walked quickly down to Herbology, she couldn't face anyone in the Great Hall for breakfast, but that was alright, because most students were walking down the halls already, and a few pointed and whispered, but it wasn't really bad until lunch. Alias entered the Great Hall for lunch because she had to she decided, or starve to death. The usual pointing and whispering greeted her, but this time a large clapping and a few whoops greeted her, she also heard "Yea, Gutterslut!" being yelled loudly by a few people. Alias tried her best to ignore this, and sat at the far right corner of the Ravenclaw table. "This isn't fair at all.I love Draco, nothing happened, yet the whole school knows and is teasing me for it, if it's even teasing, more then teasing, I'm not a slut, whore, whatever.why do I care so much what they think, damn it?" and Alias felt more like an inferior then ever, she had never really had friends indeed, she was always mostly a social outcast, really, but Alias never found herself caring much, but now, the whole school, they hated her.  
  
When the bell rang Alias got up and headed to double Potions, Alias didn't want to know if she wanted to talk to Draco or not, Alias didn't really know if he would blame her or not for what happened, not that Alias really thought anything was her fault, but she wasn't sure what Draco was going through with the others, and how he would react, however, Draco wasn't in Potions. So Alias had to do her potion alone, and without anyone reminding her to do things or add ingredients, it ended up a mess, but Alias didn't really care. Of course another excuse on why her potion sucked was because people kept shooting her looks, and deliberately walking past her and whispering "Gutterslut" or "Whore" and the occasional "Bitch" but Alias put these people mostly out her mind and decided that she couldn't decide if Draco would be angry at her for some reason, and so she decided that she would wait for him to talk to her, to ask for an apology, or just to talk. When dinner came, it was an exciting thing to see in the Great Hall. Draco had skipped his classes, not wanting to face the crowds, but at dinner, he decided he might as well eat because the Slytherins would be in the common room anyhow, and he was hungry.  
  
During dinner Draco had sat at the Ravenclaw table and was seated across the table from Alias. Draco cleared his throat, "So..I'm waiting," and Alias raised an eyebrow, "For what?" Draco blinked and rolled his eyes, "Your apology of course," Alias widened her eyes, "Apologize?! Me apologize?! I did nothing wrong, oh, but I expected you to ask me to apologize!" Alias said with a rather loud tone, and the Ravenclaw table, and a few others were looking at Draco and Alias intently. Draco was about to say something, but Alias interrupted, "Really, Draco, did you expect me to apologize to you?! It wasn't my fault or yours, and you were headed to my dorm, I know it! I'm just,just tired of you! I think, no really I know you don't really care about me..you- you see me more as a tool you can-can bend to your will rather then a girl, don't you? That's exactly what you think of me as! I know it!" and with that, before Draco could say or do anything..before anyone could react at all, including the teachers who noticed because all the students were watching and Alias was practically screaming, poured her nearly full goblet of pumpkin juice and turned her plate on Draco's head and stormed out to her common room. Draco blinked, his mouth was open in shock, but he quickly closed it into his usual smug smile, and wiped the large amount of food out of his hair. "What are you all looking at?" Draco asked with a wide grin, he should have expected this, he mused.  
  
Alias was pacing, holding her arms behind her back near the fire in the common room. Not that this really helped her calm down, or think, but it just seemed like the thing to do. Alias had expected this hadn't she, on the day she had met Draco, Alias remembered wondering why Draco had suddenly became nice to her. Now it was apparent of course, Alias knew, she was being used. "Well, I suppose I just won't talk to him, then," but even saying so made Alias feel rather heavy in her heart.  
  
This made Alias scowl, "Draco was just using me! Why should I love or even like him?!" Alias said in fury, and she decided she ought to sleep. Alias undressed and tried to go to sleep, but to her fury, she found she ended up crying silently; she really didn't know what she was feeling, Alias sighed. Draco was brooding in a large red armchair with his chin in his hand, he supposed he could apologize, and resume life as normal with Alias, he supposed it would be easy enough to get her confidence back. Of course Draco decided he'd have to be smarter, Alias had exactly what Draco thought Alias was, a tool. "Really, you know, I'm beginning to think girls aren't worth the trouble.." Draco said and he laughed for awhile after saying so.  
  
In the morning when Alias had woken up, she couldn't quite remember why she was feeling like she did, much like she had a huge knot in her stomach, and the she remembered the night in the Great Hall with Draco. Alias sighed,"Perhaps I shouldn't have dropped a full glass of pumpkin juice on Draco's head, it must have been very humiliating," Alias said and sighed. "Perhaps Dracos not using me at all, and, and, I should apologize?" and Alias nodded, she had decided what she would do, with a shudder, of course there was still an uncertainty, Alias really truly knew the truth..but she loving Draco, didn't want to face the fact that he didn't love, or even like her for that matter. So that night in the Great Hall Alias had found Draco at the Slytherin table and sat across from him, rather uncertainly, she was nervous..and it was pretty near empty,except for two girls engaged in a chat,ignoring Draco. And Draco smiled when he saw Alias, "No, you should leave if you want to pour anything more in my hair...had a rather nasty time getting it out, you see," and Alias blushed, knowing she deserved it.  
  
"Look here, Draco..I'm er-I'm sorry about the other night, last night...and um..I want to apologize..so sorry," Alias said, reather grimly, though she tried to hide it. "No..no..I don't accept that as an apology..you'll have to think of something else," Draco said smiling to himself. "Oh but thats not all really!" Alias said..and she grabbed Draco's hand and pulled him from the Slytherin table, or rather Draco got up and he followed Alias.  
  
****  
  
What exactly is this other part of the apology Alias has? (When will she smarten up?) Why does everyone keep saying rather?! .I wonder what shampoo Draco uses.. The Answer to a few of these questions in the next chapter! 


	4. So Draco Uses 'Applely' Shampoo?

Alias and Draco ended up in an abandoned classroom, that was usally locked, high up in the North Tower, Alias had unlocked it with a simple spell and the beauty of it was, no one would think of looking in it of course if anyone noticed they were missing, Draco had been rather stupid in placing him and Alias in a dungeon, it being so near to Snape's office. Draco sat on a rickety stool and Alias leaned against a chipped wooden table, and they stood in silence, Alias was rather nervous..she had her doubts now...but before there was any backing out Draco had said rather loudly, " So, what are you going to do?" and with that Alias took off her robe, which was so tightly wrapped around her all through the day.  
  
Alias was wearing only a very small pink bikini that showed most of her chest. And the small sides of her arse. Draco was speechless. He hadn't really expected this, or anything really.so he just eased over to Alias and kissed her, they kissed passionately for what seemed like hours to Alias, and finally Draco moved very slowly for Alias's top strap. There isn't much more to say, other then that that's very graphic and that Alias lost her virginity, she also supposed, that due to the smell of Draco's hair.he used some kind of appley shampoo..most likely VO5..but she didn't know for sure (SEE you didn't think I would only answer one question did you?-Lindsay)  
  
And Draco could be found in his usal arm chair by the fire..brooding once again and drumming his fingers. He had what he had wanted to do hadn't he? There wasn't really any reason in trying to charm Alias or anything, and so Draco started to work things out in his mind, and the next afternoon, after class had left out, and Snape was out yelling at someone, Draco reached over and looked at Alias. "Er..Alias..I don't.. .I'm not.." but Alias already knew. Alias immediately jumped out of her chair, shocked."Your..your breaking up with me aren't you! I knew it! So you were just using me!" and Alias, glaring with fury..grabbed Draco's cauldron, which was full of a particularly strong acid, and spilled it out on Draco, and threw the cauldron into a wall and stamped out.  
  
Draco immediately started breaking out into red burning welts and he had started to bleed. And though would never admit it, tears were starting to well up in his eyes as he threw everything in his bag and ran to the Hospital Wing, on the way he could help but say, "Well that went well," and when he got to the Hospital Wing, he had opened the door and slid in, after that Draco realized he must have fainted, because he didn't remember anything after that. Draco blinked a few hours later when he woke up, when his vision became clear he saw he was in a bed with the curtain drawn. His skin was back to normal, except for a few red burns, and the pain was pretty normal, and without regards to anyone, Draco sat up and jumped off of his bed. Draco didn't really want to think, what was there really to think about anyways?  
  
Alias sat in her bed looking up at the ceiling, she was scowling deeply. "Why do I have to have a conscience?" Alias asked with a sigh. She had been arguing with herself most of the day. "He could die you know," Alias said out loud, but then said, "He's not going to die, I bet he just has, like, second degree burns?" "Well it's his own fault anyways really, he shouldn't have used me like that," Alias clenching her fists together. "Well yes..but did he deserve to have bubbiling acid poured on him?" Alias argued with herself, and she spent the rest of the night like that, the other Ravenclaw girls thought her insane.  
  
Draco had left and went to his common room, luckily dinner was just letting out, so he didn't look conspicuous, though everyone once in a while he got strange looks, apparently someone had seen what had went on in the Potions dungeon, but Draco didn't care really, he was alright after all, wasn't he? He really could care less about what everyone else thought. Draco felt odd, he really didn't know what he was feeling..but later he found out..guilt. But it wasn't just guilt.. in the classes, or whenever Draco saw Alias, he had an odd feeling in his chest. One day, a boy from the Hufflepuff table came over to Draco and waved a hand in front of Draco's face, "Your always staring at the girl, what's her name..Allie or something like that? Do you like her or something? Will you stop staring or something? Your bothering me!" and Draco blinked, he had been in a vex staring at Alias.  
  
"Please, me, Draco Malfoy, like that mutt?" Draco said, and waved a hand lazily. The Hufflepuff went back to his seat, shaking his head. But of course Draco was really in love with Alias, and he knew it too, he supposed it must have taken a cute girl to throw acid on him to realize he liked anyone, but he wouldn't admit it, not for the world.. 


	5. Radioactive Salmon..and Apologies.

* Author's Note: This chapter is probably greatly affected because of listening to No Doubt's Rock Steady! Well some of it -.-; you can only steal so much of it off the internet.*  
  
Alias was staring out the window in Transfiguration once again, she was never very good in school, and she had bigger things to do then take notes on how to change a salmon into a red tailed hawk.when would that ever come in handy anyway? Well she supposed if some giant radioactive salmon leaped at her when if by chance she ever went fishing, she could change it into a giant radioactive red tailed hawk, all the better to rip her eyes out of her skull. And what was this all with Draco, she felt better that she knew Draco was fine, she had watched him rather stiffly, but she wouldn't apologize..never, she decided. "I'm not the one who should apologize anyways," Alias whispered to herself. Alias was the sort of humble person though, who always thought she should be the one to apologize, but she decided she definitely wasn't at fault and she couldn't let her timid nature get the best of her.  
  
Draco was lying in his bed after classes; he found he was there a lot lately. He also knew it was because of Alias. "Stupid girl." Draco said with a sigh, and shook his head. And then he started thinking and even got a little anxious, "Well, I suppose I've got dignity to up hold, so I had better go on with life, or do something, imagine what the other Slytherins might think if they saw Draco Malfoy sulkily lying in bed all the time, might think things, and I suppose there's only one thing to do then," and he got up, and with his hands in his pockets walked for the common room and then the exiting wall.  
  
Alias was sitting in a chair by the fire, chewing the thumbnail of her finger. She didn't like sitting near the fire much, it was really too hot for her, but they always sat like this in muggle movies when they were brooding, or so she thought, she couldn't really name any that showed anyone sitting in front of a fire thinking, in a slightly damaged velvet chair, but she was sure there was one. She was sweating which distracted her, but she was for some reason determined to keep a movie image like that. ((Ed's note: eeh..don't ask)) And her legs where shaking like they did when she was nervous. She didn't really understand why she was nervous, but her head felt kind of odd, and every once in awhile she would have sudden twitches, and it didn't help much when someone suddenly burst in through the portrait hole.  
  
Alias turned her head and blinked. It was Draco of course. Alias tilted her head and had an odd sort of little gasp, and when the shock was over she stood up and glared at Draco on the other side of the room. "What the hell are you doing here, Draco?" Alias asked uncertainly her voice kind of wavered. Draco cleared his throat, "I came here to apologize, you think you would be a little warmer to some in grace of you?" and before Alias thought exactly about what Draco was exactly saying she furrowed her eyebrows, "Well do you think you could come in here not giving me the impression your being chased by a hungry werewolf?" and Draco smirked and said, "Well I wanted to make a dramatic entrance, see know your suppose to come rushing at me and lay you head on shoulder and say, "Oh Draco I missed you so muuuuccchhhhhh I want to apologize!" Draco said with a high mock voice.  
  
"If your looking for an apology then I can sincerely tell you to go fuck off Draco..your not suppose to be in here anyways, how did you get in here anyways just out of curiosity?" Alias said, still with a slight glare. "Amazing what little first year Ravenclaws will tell you when you hold your wand up to their neck," Draco said with a large smirk and Alias gasped," Your threatened some little kids?" but Draco rolled his eyes, "Who do you think I am Alias, I just heard some Ravenclaw girl telling her friend what the new password was in the Great Hall," and Draco said as he shook his head. And Alias sighed and then looked into Draco's eyes for the first time since he had arrived and said, "Well what do you want exactly?" and Draco shrugged and said, "I want to apologize I guess..and this is harder then you think, Malfoys don't apologize," and Alias said doubtfully, 'Why should I even trust you? That's like saying, "Okay Mr.Robber, I'll let you into my store after hours, but you've got to promise not to steal anything!" Draco grinned slightly. "That would be amusing.but more to the point, I'm going to apologize whether you like it or not..you have to hear me out," Draco said and he could feel his palms sweating just a bit, he didn't know what he was going to say really. "Then get on with it, I've got a lot of homework, and it might be a little hard to explain see. "I'm sorry Professor Snape, I didn't get my homework done, because Draco Malfoy over heard the Ravenclaw password and snuck in here dramatically and started to make a lot of sarcastic jokes and then apologized to me for using me.." and Draco shook his head, "When did you get all sarcastic? Your sound like me, well almost me, if I was girl I might sound like that, I think there's truly differences in sarcasm depending on your sex..and I think I read about it in a book once, while I was waiting in Flourish and Blots for my books." Draco trailed on. ((Really long paragraph huh?))  
  
Alias raised an eyebrow, "Are you stalling?" and Draco shrugged, "Not at all.but I'll get on with my apology now.I-I'm sorry for 'using' you as you call it.I realized that I really do like you, and it's more then just animal attraction I suppose.and so I hope you'll forgive me," and Alias blinked, "Is that all? I expected a great Malfoy speech from you.and no, I won't forgive you. You don't understand do you? You can't imagine what it felt like, in the late afternoon..It might have been better if you had taken a knife and twisted it around in heart a little.and I don't care about you, I really wouldn't give a damn if you died in the Great Hall during lunch tommorow..you don't understand what I felt..true love.You'll never understand Draco..just leave.." Alias said, looking directly ahead at the wall as she said this, this was too much for Draco. "Oh don't give me this shit about true-love..it's not real.you'd be a fool to die for someone else or whatever you would do in this true love.and there isn't anything I don't understand..it's all you Alias...don't even try to fool me, or make me feel guilty!" and Alias glared and faced Draco, "I would have died for you Draco..I loved you that much..and it goes to my point of you not understanding..I would have given up my heart and my soul for you..and I damn near did..get out Draco with all your lies.GET OUT!" Alias said, but Draco didn't give up. "Alias, stop living in a fairy tale.I'm not the one lying here, you are! You can't stand here and try to tell me that you would so much as bleed for me.or shed a tear.and that's..that's fine, I don't expect anything out of you really, perhaps you've got your expectations too high..get this idea about true love and passion out your head," Draco said calmly. Alias bit her lip. "Exactly my point.what do you expect from me? Your certainly not getting sex.I think we rushed into that way too quickly."((Yah and thanks to Curare.))  
  
Draco shrugged. "I really don't know Alias, but does anyone plan these things out? I highly doubt it.." and before anything was said, Draco reached over and grabbed Alias around the neck and kissed her deeply, pressing into her body. 


	6. Aqua-Fresh, One Paranoid girl, and A For...

Alias had half a mind to let Draco go on, he had forced his tongue into her mouth, and Alias had started to kiss back..his mouth was so warm and inviting..and minty..from his toothpaste probably. I bet he uses Crest..Alias thought zoning off for a second, and then she snapped back into reality..she could feel Draco's hands going up and down he body. Alias wanted to say, "What am I doing? What are you doing? What the hell are we doing?" but it came out in nonsense, "Wmmmerffff!" until Alias quickly pulled away from Draco, who momentarily still had his eyes closed and his tongue out, he quickly stood up and blinked. "What? I brushed my teeth.you've gotta love that Aqua-Fresh," and Alias scowled, "Damn.Aqua- Fresh" "Huh?" Alias shook her head, "Damnit Draco, I can't kiss you..I have morals you know.and I now it's all a lie..your using me, just the same as before," and Draco smiled, "Oh go on Alias, morals? You didn't seem to care much about morals when I fucked you the other night.and you enjoyed that kiss didn't you? I could see it in your eyes.and anyways you kissed back," and Alias shook her head. "I was stupid to have sex with you Draco.and it hurt anyways..but that was really before I knew you were using me..I won't let you or anyone else use me..." Alias said with her now familiar glare.  
  
Draco kept on with his same smug grin. He always has that grin.even when he's talking..like an imprint or something Alias thought rasing an eyebrow, and Alias didn't know if that was amusing or annoying..or whatever it was, she shrugged. "I think that you may want to reconsider.because I'll think you'll be finding that you'll have sudden feelings for me again. under certain magic," Draco said with a smile and kissed Alias's cheek as he walked away from her and was soon out of the common room completely. Alias blinked, what was Draco talking about.I'll have sudden feelings for him again under certain magic?  
  
That meant like what..with a love potion..or a curse or something? And Alias gasped, he wouldn't dare force her into liking him would he? Was Draco like that..no he wasn't..but then she blinked did she really know Draco Malfoy? She had totally trusted him until the Potiosn class.well she had never really trusted him, but she had really not trusted him until..Alias blinked, she was confusing herself, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was that she had to watch out for Draco. "Draco..you bastard..you have me all paranoid now.." and Alias sighed deeply and went to her bed.  
  
Draco was sitting on his bed looking through a bunch of old Dark Arts books. He had brought them from home of course; you couldn't find these at any book store in Diagon Alley, and perhaps even Knockturn Alley. But that wasn't on his mind, he was flipping furiously through the pages half heartedly.it had really hurt him when Alias had refused him, he was sure she would give in, girls were suppose to be like that..but no Alias had to have her morals and her innocence..but Draco shook everything off, he would have her eventually. And that was when he found it..the Imperius Curse. (We knew it all along didn't we?)  
  
Alias had tried to sleep really, and she knew all the other Ravenclaw girls were sleeping because she could hear them breathing loudly all around her. However, she kept on waking up every five minutes nervously and she looked around the room suspiciously for any hint of silvery blonde hair. "You know, it's kind of flattering really..Draco, try a curse or a potion on me or something that might get him into trouble because he likes me so much..well not me really..he likes my body," Alias sighed heavily and closed her eyes with a sigh, but she couldn't get the fixed image of Draco out of her head, even when she insisted on thinking about something else. Everything was about Draco, Draco Draco! "Stupid Draco.always in the lime light" Alias said sleepily and she closed her eyes tightly and cleared her mind completely.  
  
In the morning during lunch and after classes, the Ravenclaw girls had thought Alias had finally flipped her wig. Alias looked around every corner, and jumped if anyone got too close and and, mostly because it seemed the right thing to do, every once in a while with her eyes in a glare she would look the left and then the right and say, "They're all against me..all out to get me," and by the end of the day, Alias was wishing that someone would just bloody grab her already so she wasn't in such suspense. She finally got her wish continently just after classes, she was walking to her common room when from the corner an un seen hand reached out, grabbed her wrist and pulled her into the corner. The hand pressed against her mouth so she could hardly breath, but it was meant of course to gag her..not that it mattered because Alias's heart was pounding against her ribcage, she certainly couldn't talk, or breath for that matter. Alias closed her eyes tightly, it was just a nightmare she told herself..but his didn't help because she was constantly aware of being grabbed and dragged.  
  
Alias heard a door open, closing, and then by the sounds of it someone had locked it, but Alias wasn't sure, she couldn't hear everything, she was much more distracted by the groping hands.After a few quick breaths by everyone, Alias's capturer let go of her and stepped backwards a few steps, it was, of course Draco. Alias blinked she was mildly surprised but not really..she didn't expect Draco to have an army of Slytherin boys really.and instead of screaming, Alias rarely screamed, she really didn't have the voice for it..it didn't come naturally she just shook her head, "Why are you doing this exactly Draco?" and Draco smiled, "Because if your not going to come easily..then I'm going to force you..because simply dearie believe me or not I love you." Draco said..and he could tell the potential shock was wearing off Alias and she was becoming angry.he always loved it when girls were angry. Alias shook her head, "If you love me then why are you going to force me to love you?" and then Draco smiled broader, "But there's were your wrong see.you love me, you just don't want to trust me, so in the real I'm doing a favor for the both of us," but then Alias glared, "I don't lov- alright maybe I do, maybe I like you anyways..and if your trying to get me to trust you..it doesn't really help when you grab me, gag me and drag me to an abandoned classroom, you know just as an inside tip for you," "Ahhh but that doesn't matter Alias." and Draco raised his wand without further word and with a smile shouted "Imperio!" and Alias fell to the floor. 


End file.
